Problem: Multiply.
Answer: $14 \times 362$ and $1.4 \times 362$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $14 \times 362$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $1.4 \times 362$. $\begin{aligned} 362&\\ \underline{ \times 14}&\\ 8}\\ 240}\\ 1{,}200}\\ 20}\\ 600}\\ \underline{+3{,}000}}\\ 5{,}068 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $1.4 \times 362$. $\begin{aligned} 1.4 \times 362 &\approx 1\times 400\\\\ &\approx 400 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $5{,}068$ to get a product close to $400$ ? $506.8=1.4 \times 362$